Secondary batteries employ terminals and terminal posts that project outwardly from a battery. It is known to provide a protector or cap for one or more of the terminals and/or terminal posts that may be used to help protect the terminals and/or terminal posts from damage and inadvertent discharge.
Certain types of secondary batteries must be connected by, for example a battery cable connector, between a battery terminal and a vehicle. On some such batteries a fastener is used to secure the cable connector to the battery terminal. Often times these fasteners are nuts or wing nuts provided separately from the battery. In the alternative, the fasteners are provided in a bag or envelope that is provided with the battery. Unfortunately, such envelopes and bags are not durable, and are easily separated and lost. As a result, the end user often times does not receive a battery that includes the components necessary for assembly and/or connection of the battery. In addition, fasteners in a bag strapped or attached to the battery can lead to damage to the cover by scratching or denting the surface.